Linside out
by CannedCan
Summary: Emotions are often hard to predict. Especially for the only boy in the house of 10 sisters. What emotions would be thinking, in this such deep child's brain? Well, only he can tell. Actually, he cannot tell either.


**I'm not native. So I don't have good English writing skills, hope you understand.**

 **This is based off from settings of Inside Out, but it will go completely different as the story continues. So, expect that!**

 **I do not own Loud House, or Inside Out.**

* * *

The sun was in the middle in Royal Woods. On a road in the urban, a shiny black car was running urgently. Inside the car were a man with brown hair and a pragnant woman with blonde. They were sitting in the back seat, breathing nervously. The car was driven by a secretary, and you could guess, the owner was the president, with first lady.

But the baby wasn't very patient. The woman felt more and more pain. It seemed like the baby couldn't wait to see the outer world. The event was near, and they didn't have enough time to go to hospital. So the president decided, to prepare. They wore medical gloves,

Some time later, crying of a baby was heard inside the car, and the mother could finally ease. It was fortunately a success, and a baby was born in the president's car. First lady quickly examined, he was a boy. The infant was crying, and his brain started to process the world.

In a purple wide room, a bulb has been finally lighted. It powered the entire room, revealing some kind of storage system and complicated machanisms. Then soon, the world outside the room enlighted. it looked like labyrinth, but empty and clean.

"Oh. This is the brain. How beautiful." A yellow boy with shiny white hair appeared. He took a look around the room. It was still not that bright. Then he noticed, the wide screen in front of him, the sight camera.

Soon, it turned on. The yellow guy couldn't help but look at it. The first thing he could see was a car ceiling, and several people staring at him with wide grins on their face. They were saying something, but he couldn't understand.

"I wish I could respond." Yellow boy said. Then he noticed another thing that was in front of him, the keyboard. The board was full of various buttons, including crying, yawning, grabbing, and like that. He touched the keyboard, and the board shined yellow.

He first pressed, the 'facial expression' key. It was marked with smily face. A laughter was heard. He also felt happy as he saw them.

"Oh, he's smiling!" The man with brown shouted. Even the baby's still wrinkled, he could see him beautiful.

"Good. I hope this joy lasts forever." Yellow boy said, watching the screen. He was joy, and became the first to appear. Or at least he thought so.

Suddenly, scissors came near to him. Even if he was a baby, he could know. Sharpy and not friendly. Joy soon got nervous, and searched on the keyboard if he could do anything. It stopped once, but then it continued to get near.

Joy was shivering. That time, the keyboard flashed blue. A crying was heard once again, and someone else was controlling the keyboard.

"Who are you?" Joy asked.

"I'm sadness." He replied in low tonne. He continued to press some more buttons, which made the baby cry more.

"Um... I thought I was first."

"I actually came faster than you. Don't you remember he cried when he was first born?" He said. Joy realized that he wasn't exploring around the room, because he was so attracted by the screen. And she didn't notice so many things were there. There were many machines, books, and most importantly, a storage.

There was already one yellow memory in the storage. When he was born. It looked like a shiny marble, and he thought he would keep it so that he won't lose it.

Then, he noticed that the crying has lowered. Sadness was just staring at the screen.

"Ah, my husband is actually not that brave." First lady said, as she held the scissors. She got it close to the baby.

"Yeah, and my husband does too." The blonde woman said.

Then, a scissoring sound was heard. It was from the baby's stomach, the umbilical cord. Now the cord was removed, and only the short part around his belly remained.

"Phew." Joy sighed in relief. At least it wasn't to his head or body. Then he was moved into a basket.

The car finally arrived to the hospital. The baby got a few shots, which made sadness exciting. After several minutes of examination, he finally returned to his parents in a basket. Joy could take control again.

"How we should name him? Now what boy's name start with L?" The man asked, while writing some papers about the baby's birth.

"Um... how about Lincoln? He was born in president's car."

"That's great. I'll go for it." And the man named him, Lincoln Loud. Baby Lincoln just lied in his basket, and fell asleep peacefully. The parents kissed his head.

Joy wandered around the room, as the screen turned off and he got nothing to do. The first thing that caught his attraction was that memory marble. Two marbles were shining in the storage, one being yellow and the other being blue. He picked the yellow one, and got it close to his eyes to take a look at it.

"Look at this. How beautiful." Joy said. The memory played inside the marble, the baby's first look to the world.

"So beautiful, that it belongs to core memory." Sadness spoke.

"Core memory? What is it?" Joy asked.

"It's literally what it says. It can influence his rest of the life hugely." Sadness explained, then he pushed a button. A white desk rose from the middle, with holes in it so that it could store marbles.

"Oh, thanks. Now, let's keep our first core memory. First look to the wonderful world." Joy said. He put the marble inside the desk, and the desk started to glare in yellow. The entire room brightened a bit more, and joy found it interesting.

A few hours later.

Joy stood in front of the controller. Baby Lincoln was about to wake up, and the screen began to show his sight, which was a little blurry yet.

Soon, the screen became clear again, and Joy could recognize his parents. Lincoln was still in a basket, seeing the background moving. Sadness noticed that he was actually moving to somewhere.

Then, his ear could hear a bell sound. Joy felt excited about what would happen next, while sadness was just worrying. Finally, the wooden door opened, and they stepped in.

"Mom, dad!" There were five girls. With the parents, the total of seven. Joy seemed a little surprised, while Sadness worried even more. Lincoln rolled his eyes to seize what was happening.

"Shh. The baby's getting surprised." Mom said.

"Oh, sorry." The sisters replied silently.

"But, I can't wait to see this baby!" A blonde girl with blue tank top shouted.

"How did you named him?" A brown-haired girl asked, with a guitar on her hand.

"He's Lincoln. Lincoln Loud." The father answered.

"Uhh, I don't know how to handle this situation. Do I have to grin?" Meanwhile in Lincoln's head, Joy asked to Sadness, confused. Sadness was a bit intelligent, so maybe he could find the answer to this awkward situation.

"If you don't know something, just cry." Sadness spoke, and headed to controller. The controller shined blue then, and he tried to press a button.

"Wait. There should be another answer. I don't want him to be sad." Joy blocked him.

"Just do it. Sadness is the best answer to solve strange things." Sadness answered. And this was right, especially for a baby.

"Then would you be sad all day everytime you see something new?" Joy asked.

"I didn't mean that."

"What's the difference?"

"Joy is not always the answer."

"But we always want joyful answer."

While they were arguing, suddenly, the controller flashed purple. And Lincoln just avoided his sight from the group of girls.

"Ow. He's just shy. Don't worry. We'll protect you." The tallest girl said, as she covered the light blue blancket for him. He felt a little relieved, and the emotions could believe that they aren't bad people.

"Do you want this little doll?" The second tallest blond girl asked, and pulled out a bunny doll. It was wearing lavender shirt, and had baige fur. She placed it next to Lincoln. Lincoln's eyes moved to it slowly, and hugged it with his short arms. The emotions became comfortable for unknown reason, and the purple guy stepped away from the keyboard. The baby was smiling once again.

"Right. We can relax now. By the way, who are you?" Joy asked, pointing at the purple guy. He was thin and long.

"I'm fear. As you can see." He replied. Fear was always shivering, and his eye looked full of anxiousness. His job was to protect Lincoln from dangerous meterials, as well as exotic and uncertain things.

The three members consisted Lincoln's emotions. Well, only they were necessary. And everything seemed to be right. All he did was just lying on a bed, drinking milk, and sometimes going out with parents. He didn't have any other feelings to express, rather than crying and smiling. For many days, he did.

A month later, Lincoln got plenty of white hair on his head. He was wearing orange pajamas and a diaper. Now he could get out of his bed, and crawl to everywhere. He woke up, and struggled to escape from the bed.

"Good day, Lincoln. Wanna go outside? Here you go." The tallest blond girl entered the room, and saw Lincoln trying to get out of the bed. She lifted Lincoln with her arms, and let down him on the floor. However, Lincoln was trying to get on the bed now.

"What does he want? Hmm... Oh. I got it. Here's your bunny." Then she handed him the bunny doll with lavender shirts. Lincoln stretched his arm and grabbed it.

"Bun-Bun." He babbled.

"Right. You can call him Bun-Bun." She said. She then checked his diaper. Fortunately, it was not full. Lori sat in front of him, and decided to play with him for a moment. Her heart melted as she saw his pure face.

"My name is Lori. L-o-r-i."

"Lari?" Lincoln babbled. He wasn't capable of saying words properly yet. He just looked at her with curious eyes. Lori continued to play with him. Lincoln crawled towards her, and he got hug from the oldest girl.

Meanwhile, the three emotions were just working as usual. They managed memory marbles, and learned how to understand words. Though it would take time to make it to the owner. Sadness was reading the book, fear was writing some lists, and Joy was controlling.

"This is kinda boring." Joy said, as he stared at the screen. There was nothing special, other than a girl saying something. He could barely understand a few words.

"Then why don't you create your own game?" Sadness spoke, reading the book.

"Like what?"

"For example, we can use blocks over there." Sadness pointed at the wood blocks, which was on the side of the room. Then Joy moved the joystick, to make Lincoln look there. He crawled slowly to reach them.

"Oh, you want to play with these blocks?" Lori noticed that he was going for the blocks. She passed them to Lincoln. Lincoln was just staring at those square wooden blocks.

"Right. Let's do our first creative works." Joy said, taking the controller again. Baby Lincoln started to move his tiny hand, and grabbed a block. Then he moved it to the another block, and dropped it. A simple tower was made, and it was his first creation.

Joy became more interested, and started to stack even more blocks. Though his hands were tiny and had difficulties grabbing square blocks properly, he just continued to play. And joy could remain controlling his brain. Lori just sat by him and watched.

A few minutes later, a nice-looking castle was built. Lincoln was so glad to finish the building by himself. Although it was a small building made with square blocks, it just looked like castle for him. He babbled to say something.

"Goo goo."

"I see. Good work, Lincoln." Lori complimented. And another yellow marble came through the brain. First compliment from sisters. Joy took it, and looked inside. Lincoln's first castle was in it, and Joy was proud of it.

But suddenly, a running sound could be heard outside of the room. Then a girl rushed through the door of Lincoln's room(which was opened), and slided inside. Fortunately she didn't hurt Lincoln, but she destroyed Lincoln's first castle.

"Ah, Lynn! There's a baby!" Lori shouted at the brown haired girl, looking barely twice taller than him. She wore white shirts, and short pants. She wasn't that old.

"Oh, sorry. Lincoln, do you wanna play some sports?" She asked, standing up.

However, Lincoln's emotions were not that good. Their first historical creation was completely destroyed. Lincoln frowned his face for the first time. Sadness prepared to take control, as Joy allowed him.

But, someone pushed him off, and took control himself. The keyboard shined red, as his face also did.

"Ga Ga!" Baby Lincoln shouted loudly. He cried, and Lori looked Lynn with angry eyes. Lynn tried to comfort him, but it didn't work. He eventually tried to punch her, though it was soft since he was a baby. Lori took the baby to try to stop him crying, though she was nervous too. It was her first time handling a crying baby. While the emotions didn't expected this reaction of Lincoln, and Joy had to stop it.

"Woah woah. Stop. Who are you?" Joy asked to the red boy.

"I'm anger. And this cheeky girl ruined our work!" He answered. Pressing more buttons, baby Lincoln cried even harder. A red marble rolled in.

"Calm down. We can build it again." Joy spoke. Then he took the controller from Anger. Lincoln ceased to cry, but the tears were still on his eyes and his cheeks. Lori, checking he became calm, hugged him with her arms.

"We're Sorry. Let's build it again." Lori spoke. She handed him another block from the destroyed castle. Lincoln stopped crying.

"Okay... Anger, we are not going mad again!" Joy blocked Anger, who was trying to get the controller. He even had flares on his head.

"But Lincoln is-"

"I said no. The case is already solved." Joy spoke. Anger walked away, and sat on a chair besides the controller. The flame was gone, but his head was still hot.

"I see... But if she ever messes with us again, I'll show her what's a real punch." Anger spoke, still in complaint.

"Alright... So, I think we have four members now." Sadness said. An unexpected emotions came, but his brain was still fine. Joy, as well as other members, thought they were all. They could manage him by themselves.

And this was wrong again.

Several months later. Now Lincoln was twice as tall as his doll. He learned to walk, though he often fell down. Then he learned to understand some simple sentences, and the family members' name. And most importantly, he could eat food other than milk. Joy was so excited to taste hundreds of new foods. He even made a food dictonary, which was about evaluation of every kind of food.

His parents delievered him to the table, and Joy rushed to take control. He was sat on a high chair for baby. All other sisters rushed down the stairs, and took their seats. And then Dad brought the pasta, which looked creamy and delicious. Joy just stared at the shiny, moist pasta through the screen.

"We're eating it. Yay!" She shouted. Then she moved the joystick to reach the food. But someone interrupted him. It was his mother, Rita. She was holding a jar and a spoon. Joy wondered why she would stop him.

"Oh sorry, honey. You are too young to eat that kind of food. Instead, let's practice eating these." She spoke. Then she dived her spoon into the jar, and pulled it out. There was odd reddish food on the spoon, with several dots on it. Joy looked at it suspiciously. It wasn't in her dictonary, and according to her experience, that type of food was usually not that good.

"Uh... Am I gonna eat this, instead of that?" she said. But before she could finish her sentence, she could notice that the food was coming towards him. Rita got her spoon near to Lincoln. Joy hesitated, whether to eat it or not.

"Step aside, I'll take care of these nasty things." Someone suddenly appeared in the back. He was green, and was wearing a belt that has 'D' symbol. He pushed Joy and took control, and the keyboard turned green. He moved joystick.

"Yuck!" Lincoln shoved the spoon, which made it to fall off the ground. The food was spilt all on the floor. He frowned his face, looking like annoyed. Rita picked up the spoon on the floor.

"As I expected. Let's try again." Rita spoke, as if she already knew he wouldxdo that. She held another new spoon, and gave Lincoln spoonful of food again.

"I said I don't want to, mother!" The green guy said. Then he tried to press another piece of button, but Joy caught his arm. He couldn't press any buttons, so he turned back to see who was keeping him way from keyboard.

"Hey, don't bother me, you yellow thingy!" He spoke, as he saw Joy with his arm.

"Let's just try it. I mean, it may be not that bad. Also, I need to complete my food dictonary." Joy answered. Joy has just changed his mind, and decided to challenge to eat it.

"I'm not falling for that." Green guy replied.

Lincoln was just staring at the food. Rita got it close to his mouth, but he didn't do anything. Since his emotions were arguing, no one was taking over the controller.

"Okay then. Lincoln." Rita spoke, then she turned around. Joy looked at the screen, and witnessed his mother turning around. He wondered, why was she doing that? Fear started worrying.

"Here comes the airplane!" She quickly turned around again, with her spoon of food. She moved the spoon up and down, and Lincoln's pupils followed the movement of the spoon.

"Oh, there's the airplane!" Joy shouted. He pushed off Disgust immediately, and took the control himself. His face showed the excitement. The plane was what Lincoln always loved. So as Joy did. He moved the joystick without a second of hesistement.

Lincoln ate it. It was not the best, but not bad. Lincoln started chewing it with his two tiny teeth. Fortunately it was soft, so he could chew it with no effort. Joy could ease and take a break now. She turned around, to welcome the new green guy. But he didn't look so satisfied.

"Who are you?" Joy asked.

"I'm disgust." He replied.

"And your job?"

"As the word literally says." He replied, and grabbed the first green memory marble from the storage. He just shined it without a word.

"So now we're five." Anger spoke, checking all the members.

"Guys, I can't find one! Who is missing?" Fear said nervously.

"Did you checked yourself?" Disgust spoke.

"Oh." He replied.

"Alright. Then really no more emotions?" Joy asked.

"Yeah... Maybe." Sadness spoke. Joy sighed out of relief. Because if there were more emotions, it means he has less time to be joyful. He actually wanted to make Lincoln happy all day, but it was practically impossible. So, he just decided to satisfy with current emotions.

"Great. Then let's make Lincoln's life." Joy spoke.

 **Another Joycopathy incoming... Hehe.**


End file.
